From The Void
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: The primordial son of Chaos was, by all means, a bastard; the daughter of Zeus was having a hard time refraining herself from punching him in the face. They needed him to lead them to victory after all. Percy/Thalia. Perlia.
1. Chapter 1

**From The Void**

**Chapter One: Viva La Viva.**

* * *

At the dawn of the beginning, primordial beings slowly started emerging from the yawning gap of Chaos. Tatarus was the oldest of Chaos' children, being the first to form. He was followed quickly by Erebus, Nyx and Gaea.

The very first ruler of the cosmos was Erebus who gave the 'scepter' to his wife and sister, Nyx and together they ruled everything in creation. Later it was given to Gaea and Ouranos who brought forth their mighty children: the Titans. Before it went to Kronos and Rhea and eventually ended up with Zeus and Hera.

But that is a story for later.

The youngest of Chaos' children was one male: Perseus.

He was the Primordial Personification of the Seas and Waters. Mating with Gaea, they brought forth Oceanus who would later be known as the Titan of the Sea and a daughter, Tethys who later became Oceanus' wife. Their other son was Pontus, who later took over his father as the Primordial Personification of the Seas when Perseus chose to fool around. Phorcys and Keto were also Perseus' children. Phorcys wife was Keto, and he is most notable for fathering by Keto a host of monstrous children collectively known as the Phorcydes.

And this is his story.

**PxT**

Perseus was bored.

Horribly so, he regretted choosing to remain neutral as the Titans battled the gods. But it truly was none of his business. Kronos, his little nephew did something wrong—and so, no matter how much Perseus is fond of his youngest nephew—and must pay the price.

He merely watched as Kronos—chopped to little pieces like he once did to Perseus' nephew, Ouranos—was thrown into the depths of Tatarus. He chided himself for not softening Kronos' fall into Tatarus—"Oops! I forgot. Haha..."—but decided that breaking his beloved nephew out of jail would only make things worse for the universe.

Chaos would murder him if she'd ever found out that he'd played a role in the world's end.

He watched as Zeus and Hera—his... grandnephew and niece?—took Kronos' and Rhea's throne and ruled the universe then. And he must say that they didn't do such a bad job at it. Mating with mortals to form demigods however... was interesting. But it got bored in a century's time for Perseus.

But the birth of Aphrodite made things interesting .. for awhile anyway. She wasn't meant to be born; Perseus didn't know that his true form would affect the foam—which belonged to Oceanus—from which Aphrodite was borne. Perseus couldn't believe, however indirectly, how he and Oceanus had somehow had a daughter.

Then he met Leto, whom he courted and sired the Letoides—their children: Artemis and Apollo. He got the chance to hold them for, like a few days before he left... to spread rumors that will definitely reach Hera, Zeus' consort, that the twins were Zeus'. It was also how he met the sea deity, Poseidon who had taken over Oceanus' domain.

To tell the truth, Perseus had mix feelings about the middle son of Kronos. He took over Oceanus' domain and had almost cast his son into Tatarus—but luckily, Perseus was there to save him; Oceanus didn't do anything to reclaim his domain, he retreated into the deep seas on his own will—even though said son didn't so much as lift a finger in the war.

But he supposed Poseidon made it up by helping his lover to find a place to give birth since Hera forbade Leto from giving anywhere on earth or anywhere the sun shines, but the floating island of Delos which the sea god guided her to.

After realizing that Hera had made a mistake and that Artemis and Apollo were not Zeus' children, Hera and Poseidon insisted that Zeus take them in as his foster children for the trouble Hera'd caused. After which he agreed and made them gods on Olympus.

They never did knew who Artemis' and Apollo's father were, however.

And Leto wouldn't give him up—just as he'd requested.

Perseus viewed Poseidon as a good person. But he took that back when Poseidon's demigod son, Orion cheated on his daughter Artemis. Orion was a man who had broken the hearts of many women. Apollo and Perseus knew of his treachery, but Artemis didn't. While Orion was bathing, Perseus, disguising himself as Apollo, challenged Artemis to shoot Orion in the head, which was bobbing above the water. Not knowing it was her companion, Artemis shot him and killed him. It sparked an argument between the twin archers but it was later resolved once Orion's true nature was revealed by his father.

In his eyes, Orion was properly punished. But he still wasn't exactly satisfied so he decided to take it out on Orion's father and half-siblings. He forbade Poseidon from ever siring a female demigod, knowing full well that Poseidon at wanted at least one child. And his children were never to have a happy ending. Perseus would still cackle when he remembered how he'd planted lies in Theseus ears that Adrienne was an evil witch, which resulted in the demigod son of Poseidon to dump her on an island.

Then, when Poseidon was seeking a bride, Amphitrite, Perseus—disguised as a woman, mistaken as a sea nymph—spread lies about the sea god. Which resulted in Amphitrite fleeing from the sea god's woes.

Unfortunately, Poseidon spotted Perseus in his female form. Predictably, Perseus rejected his advances and fled. He did, however enjoyed their game of hide-and-seek. But Poseidon wouldn't be Poseidon if he wasn't stubborn. The god chased him until he was tired and gave up on ever escaping, producing Rhode and Euphemia, twin daughters—children which Perseus promised himself on the River Styx that he wouldn't give to Poseidon. He couldn't believe he broke his own vow by giving birth to two daughters—but that didn't mean he didn't love them.

Perseus left Euphemia and Rhode in Amphitrite's care whom Poseidon later married in compensation of Perseus—or, in his female form, Pallas whom Triton, a son from Poseidon and Amphitrite's union, named his daughter after.

Perseus was also the namesake of a demigod son of Zeus. A hero whom Perseus liked, and blessed him with a long lived life along with his descendants. But Hercules, a descendant of Perseus was an asshole. The son of Chaos didn't lift a finger to help as Hera cursed Hercules, merely smiling as she did so.

Which, unfortunately, drew Zeus' attention.

Perseus didn't know what was so attractive in his smile. Zeus saw him and fell in love with him, and tried to woe him the way Poseidon did. Perseus realized too late that he hadn't changed from his female form; he'd cursed himself enough for his forgetfulness. Their—reluctant on Perseus' part—union brought forth Enyo, the goddess of war and consort of Ares and Eris, goddess of chaos, strife and discord.

Demeter, the middle daughter of Kronos drew Perseus' attention with her dedication to her work as the goddess of agriculture But the son of Chaos thought her to be too lonely; he seduced her for the fun of it. He gave Persephone, his daughter, his blessing before leaving her in Demeter's more than willing hands.

Then there was Hades, Perseus' favorite child of Kronos and Rhea. During the Titanomachy, he proved to be a ferocious warrior and greatly aided in the ultimate downfall of Kronos and his followers. Although it was Hades' birthright to be named his father's successor, he agreed to divide the Titan King's former domain with his brothers and acquiesced, albeit resentfully, to taking the Underworld as his he distanced himself from his family, Hades was lonely and wanted a wife to fill the void.

Perseus pitied him but he himself wasn't willing to tie himself down.

Not when the world's full of things to toy with.

Seducing Hades proved easier than he'd thought. His empathy and kindness surprised Perseus and it was almost enough to make the son of Chaos stay in the Underworld with Hades.

Almost.

Their union gave way to Melinoe, the goddess of ghosts and Anastasia, the goddess of forgetfulness and reincarnation. Then, despite Hades' objections, Perseus left Hades, leading him on a trail to Persephone, his daughter who sought for love. Though their love story was rather rough on the edges, it ended up well.

That was also when Perseus realized he was old, very old.

And he was tired. Oh so very tired.

He retreated into his mother, Chaos' comforting void and slumbered in peace.

For years and years.

**PxT**

When the son of Chaos awakens again, there's a girl standing over him. She's maybe thirteen or twelve, with a shock of spiky black hair and big electric blue eyes. She looks at him oddly, twirling a ballpoint pen between her fingers. "Are you crazy?" she says. "Why are you sleeping in the dumpster?

**PxT**

* * *

A/N; Yeah, I heard that this kind of story is cliche, but I don't think anyone has ever did this before. And no, Percy wouldn't be too overly powerful. And I know that Artemis, Apollo and some other deities aren't Percy's children. But in this AU story, they are his children. It's important to the plot.

P.S: Perseus is Percy.

Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**From The Void**

**Chapter One: The Girl Spawned By Lightning.**

* * *

"The dumpster?" Perseus echoed just as a suspicious smell hit his nose. To put a long story short, it stinks.

"You just realize that now?" the raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Perseus sat up lazily, eyeing the girl. "Daughter of Zeus," he rasped. "did your father send you to me?"

Instantly, he saw the girl's guard flied up and he suppressed a smile. He looked far behind her and saw things that didn't exist back when he hadn't went into a stasis. "Mother—" he whined but cut himself off when the daughter of Zeus looked at him wearily. "Well?" he snapped. "Answer my damn question."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "How did you know who I am?"

"It's in your scent, stupid girl," Perseus said as he stood up, brushing off the dust on his clothes. At least Chaos had the decency to give him clothes fit for this era instead of leaving him in a mere toga or stark naked. Damn mother, deciding to toy with him just because she was bored and he was being lazy.

The girl's eyes flared a brighter electric blue for a moment. She uncapped the pen she was twirling moments ago, which extended into a long bronze, familiar sword: Anaklumos or in English, Riptide. Perseus smiled. "Who gave it to you?"

"My mentor." Came the prompt reply as the sword was swung his way.

Perseus easily side-stepped, catching the sword and ripping it from the girl's rather strong grip. "If you want your weapon back... answer my questions."

"I _am_ a daughter of Zeus!" the girl snarled. "And I'm on a quest to retrieve my father's stupid lightning bolt!"

"Zeus' master bolt, you mean?" Perseus asked, snapping his neck with an embarrassingly loud crack. He'd been asleep for too long and his mother must've been bored, kicking him out and dumping him in... well, a dumpster. He can see where he got his bipolar and cheekiness from. Wonderful mother, Chaos is. "Oh, fun. Did you steal it?"

"No!" the girl whose name he still didn't know snapped. "I didn't even know I was a demigod until a week ago. And my mother died bringing me to camp—Shit..." the daughter of Zeus rubbed her eyes, the tears that had pooled as she recalled her mother's death. "Why am I even telling you this?"

Perseus' eyes softened. "You're heading to the Underworld I presume " At the nod from the raven, he continued. "Where're your questmates then? A hero doesn't journey alone unless the prophecy said so."

"I ditched them," the daughter of Zeus admitted.

The son of Chaos' jaw dropped. "What? How stupid can you be—do you want to die? You're still just as kid! You'll die!"

The daughter of Zeus snarled, much like an animal would; her electric blue eyes seeming as if it would shoot out millions of thunder bolts any moment now. "I'm thirteen, turning fourteen in... December," she hissed. "I'm not a kid anymore. Who the Hades do you think you are?"

"Perseus."

"Percy—odd name." The girl remarked, seeming have to cool down a bit once the topic had switched. Though Perseus supposed that seeing the girl's rather sweet but grudging smile was worth it. Albeit a little. "I'm Thalia Grace."

The newly nick-named Percy nodded thoughtfully, wracking his memory of where he'd heard that name before. He may not be Mnemosyne but he had a knowledge stored in his brain. "Like Thalia, the muse of comedy. Know any comedies then?"

Thalia glowered at him. "You're nuts." Then just like that, she turned on her heels and started walking away. "I have a quest to finish. _Not nice_ meeting you, Percy. Hope _you have_ a _horrible_ life."

Percy turned to the garbage he'd apparently been sleeping in until Thalia had rudely woken him. "Nice girl. Have I ever mention I liked dedicated and Gothic little girls?" he asked to no one in particular but it was mostly directed at Chaos, hoping she'll take him back into her embrace now.

But no such luck.

He hung his head and trudged after Thalia. He knew Chaos had Thalia find him for a reason—she always did things with a reasonable reason. And he wanted to find out why, plus, he was curious about the daughter of Zeus. Despite knowing he was a son of Chaos, a primordial that could blast her to bits for her rudeness, she was still... well, rude.

And he liked that spark in her eyes.

One of the things he rather liked about that bratty Zeus—though he'd die before admitting that.

"Hey, Thals—wait up!"

**PxT**

At first, Thalia thought that having someone as powerful as Percy would make things easier. But it only proved to be harder when she and Percy were forced to flee from monsters. The lunatic son of Chaos was laughing gleefully as the monster almost bite his head off. And once Thalia had slain the monster, leaving the head as a spoil of war—which neither of them wanted—Percy had pretended that his head was bitter off, having hid it in the monster's mouth.

Predictably, the daughter of Zeus had screamed blood murder.

She'd nearly fainted when she realized that ichor was actually water, the golden color coming from the sun. Her cheeks—whole face—was tomato red as the son of Chaos rose and cleaned himself with water and started laughing at how well his prank had gone.

Jerk, Thalia thought. But as reckless as she was, she wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud. She might find herself as a crow again ("That was uncalled for, Mr.D!"). She rubbed her neck—a habit inherited from her mother—as the van, driven by Percy pulled to a stop in front of an old, old house.

Percy got out of the van he'd stolen right from the road. Punched the guy in the face after stealing the rather nice sunglasses, dragged his butt out and got into the driver's seat. He made Thalia run after the van for like, five minutes, going at full speed before stopping for her to get on.

All the while laughing like crazy.

By then, Thalia was too busy trying to catch her breath to cuss him to Hades and back.

She was starting to see why the moon goddess Artemis hated men. When she voiced this thought, she'd expected him to say some sarcastic remark but his face had remained oddly cold.

"This place's old," Percy commented, kicking the statue that was in his way. The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes, not bothering to ask why he didn't just take a small detour instead of demolishing the statue—yes, he was just that physically powerful. "How are we going to find Persephone's pearl in this dump?"

"You woke up in a dumpster, why don't you tell me?"

Thalia snickered at Percy's red face. But he recovered in a second and brushed past her. As he walked past her, she caught the whiff of the ocean. She was puzzled but she didn't make much of it, though she had to admit that for a bastard, he'd smelt... nice. Warm and comforting—though his being contradicts his scent—just... just like her mother's smell.

She blinked the tears out of her eyes and followed Percy.

She found him standing, scooping... coins? out of the fountain. "What are you doing?" she asked before she could help herself.

"Collecting drachmas." Was Percy's prompt response. Thalia was slightly surprised, she never expected him to answer her; she was getting quite used to to him ignoring her, switching the topic or generally harassing her. In more ways than one; she had no wish to hear his rants about what he and Zeus did in their free time.

"What for?"

Percy sighed, scooping another handful of drachmas and dumping it in her hands. "You ask too much questions—you should brush up on your history"—Thalia opened her mouth to protest but Percy didn't give her the chance to interrupt—"You don't expect free pass do you? Charon would want money."

"Oh." Thalia's mouth fell open in a round 'O' of understandment.

"Anyways, I've looted enough." Percy said as he shoved his—surprisingly dry—hands into his jeans pocket. "Let's split up and search for the pearl."

Thalia gritted her teeth—being the daughter of the King of the gods, it was extremely hard to follow orders since she was usually the leader—but nodded anyway and immediately stormed off.

Ignoring Percy's amused chuckle. Naturally, she missed what he'd said afterwards. "Cute. Just like her father I suppose."

**PxT**

Percy didn't bother trying to be silent; his footsteps echoed throughout the empty cottage. Aunty Em's Garden Empourium definitely didn't have great business. He wrinkled his nose; judging from the state of place... well, duh.

Percy make a 360-degree turn and was about to leave when he didn't see anything shiny when something caught his eye. His entire stance when rigid once he caught sight of a particular statue.

Perseus, the son of Zeus, having been his favorite hero, he'd kept tabs with the kid's family. And one of his grandson, still a kid really—probably around Thalia's current age—had been killed by Medusa in revenge for her earlier demise.

So it would be impossible for him to see the kid's statue here. Unless...

Percy's eyes widened in shock. He whirled around and started running. "Thalia!" he shouted, head whipping from right to left, looking for the daughter of Zeus as his feet pounded on the ground.

**PxT**

Said daughter of Zeus was utterly disgusted at having the snakes licking her face and hair. She cringed back but couldn't move away because of the death grip of the mortal woman-turned-statue on her arm. Damn it all, this was another reason to add to why she ever dislike human contact.

Unwillingly, she thought of the son of Chaos. But immediately brushed that thought away, she was pretty sure that he'd be laughing as she was turned into stone.

A loud rustle of leaves drew both Medusa's and Thalia's attention.

"Another one?" Medusa hissed, her snake hair drawing away from Thalia as the monster departed. Once Thalia was sure that monster was gone, Thalia opened her eyes and started trying to disengage her arm from the statue's grip but to no avail. She needed someone or something stronger... like Percy for instance.

The daughter of Zeus then shook that thought away. He wouldn't help her; she'd bet her left arm that he'd left—

A loud crack came from where her arm was. And instinctively, Thalia's eyes snapped to the source of the sound. "Wha—" her voice died in her throat once she spotted Percy's crooked grin and sea-green eyes.

"Hey, there Sky Princess." The son of Chaos grinned. He might have more to say—Thalia wasn't sure—but the sound of Medusa approaching halted any possible conversation. Percy cursed, he shoved something into her hand and Thalia realized that it was a dagger.

"Katropis." Percy said, eyes sad as he gazed at the dagger.

"Looking glass." Thalia translated the Greek to English which made Percy smiled those smiles that made her heart do flip-flops. "What's it for?"

"You can see Medusa through the clear reflection." Percy explained briefly. "I'm going."

"Where?" Thalia was alarmed. He's going to leave her here?

Percy rolled his eyes, seeing her shocked look. "Just wait and see. Try not to die, 'kay? Mom's going to kill me if something happened to you." Then he turned into another direction and broke into a run.

Just as Medusa came barreling in. Thalia turned and ran into another direction, Katropis clearly reflecting Medusa. Tyche must have hated her; Thalia, of all days, tripped on a branch and toppled forward. Spotting her chance but too far away, Medusa shoved the nearest statue to her. Which sent a chain of statues falling onto one another till it trapped Thalia beneath them.

The daughter of Zeus cried out in pain but tried to stifle it; she wouldn't give the monster the satisfication of seeing her in pain. Medusa grabbed her face and hissed words into her ear, "Come on." The monster practically purred. "Open those blue, blue eyes. I heard that they're bluer than the Circassian Sea."

How on earth was she supposed to know that? She'd never even been to the sea—daughter of Zeus remember? Poseidon loathed her father and his children.

Just as Thalia's resistance slowly started to crumble. A loud crash sounded and soon, Thalia and Medusa were sent flying from the force of it all.

"Keep your eyes closed!"

Thalia didn't complain about the order this time; she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as the familiar sound of blade meeting monster flesh came from behind her.

"You can open them now."

Thalia slowly got up as her eyes opened. She turned around to see Percy holding a ball wrapped up which she assumed is Medusa's head. The spoil of war. "What are we going to do with that?" she pointed, disgusted at the wrapped up head.

"Even with it's head severed from the body, the eyes can still work." Percy said, stuffing the head into Thalia's backpack. "Now," he shouldered her bag and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

"But Persephone's pearl—" She cut herself off when Percy held up a small shining blue orb. The color of the Circassian sea; in fact, she was pretty sure it was reflecting the sea. "Oh. Hey... do you know why the pearl is the color of the Circassian sea?"

"Have you ever heard of the myth of Persephone?" Percy asked instead of answering as they got into the van once more.

"You mean where Hades kidnapped her—"

"No," Percy interjected. "Who her father was."

"No... why?"

"Her father's connected to the sea. So most of her possessions reflects the sea."

"Is her father Poseidon?"

Percy smiled, amusement in his eyes as he gazed at her. "What makes you think that?"

Thalia shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable in the mad glint in the son of Chaos' eyes. "Nothing. Just that Poseidon's the god of the sea right?"

"You do know that there are other sea deities right?"

Thalia growled. "Look, I don't care anymore. Just drop it."

Percy smirked. "Glad you decided to do so. I'd hate for you to pry."

Thalia resisted the urge to ask 'Why' and from Percy's taunting look, he was challenging her. and loosing a challenge was unacceptable in Thalia's eyes.

The daughter of Zeus kept her mouth shut for the rest of the journey.

**PxT**

* * *

A/N; Review make for faster updates?


	3. Chapter 3

**From The Void**

**iii.**

* * *

Percy'd been asleep for thousands of years—though he did have an inkling on what was going on thanks to the god fo dreams—waking up so suddenly and battling monsters proved to be a strain on his body. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Percy slowly started nodded off as he was driving.

It was quite late at night but the roads were still filled with mortals and their cars. Something that Percy didn't really care about; his head was starting to fall on the steering wheel. Percy yawned. "Hey, brat... I think I'm gonna—"

The screeching of the tires woke Thalia up; she woke up screaming as their van nearly crashed into another car. Her scream and the screech of tires woke Percy up, who thanks to his fast reflexes managed to avoid running into the car whose driver was shouting curses at them.

Thalia was breathing hard as Percy drove them back to their lane. "What the... Hades?"

Percy grimaced. "Hades, nice guy. Too bad I had to leave him or we'll have—"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. About. Your. Conquest." Thalia ground out through gritted teeth. Percy snuck a peek at her through the rearview mirror and his eyes softened when he noticed the black rings around her eyes; a sure sign of lack of sleep.

"Let's stop for the night, yeah?"

The daughter Zeus considered him, studying his face for any signs of deceit—though why he would be lying to her about stopping and resting for the night, he didn't know; he doubt he would ever understand a girl's mind even though he'd been disguised as one—before finally nodding.

**PxT**

"Is something wrong?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in slight concern and confusion when Thalia's face went oddly pale, as if she'd just seen a ghost. He nudged her with his elbow, repeating his question.

"I—It's Annabeth." Thalia managed to spit out while glowering at Percy for daring to bruise her ribs.

"The daughter of Athena you ditched? Whoa, she's hot..." Percy was joking but Thalia didn't take it as a joke, she turned away, choosing to glare at the ground. "Why're you so scared of a mere daughter of Athena?"

"She's scary," Thalia shuddered as she recalled the glare the daughter of Athena had given her for making fun of how Athena was born. It almost made her grovel. Almost anyway.

"Oh—look, she's coming towards you." Thalia thought he was joking until she felt him leave her just as a shock of grey eyes and blonde hair invaded her view.

"Thalia!" the blonde snapped, grabbing the front of her collar and shaking her like a ragdoll. "Where. Have. You. Been?!" Annabeth punctuated every word, venom dripping from them. Her grey eyes were terrifying to look at so Thalia averted her gaze. "We thought you died! Why did you ditch us?!"

Thalia couldn't find her voice. Tongue-tied, she turned to Percy for help though she made sure neither Annabeth nor Grover could see who she was looking at. The son of Chaos was snickering behind his hand. Thalia couldn't help it, she glared at him.

Annabeth, perceptive as ever turned to see who she was looking at. "Who's he?" she asked.

Grover was currently invading Percy's private space—making him uncomfortable which was fine by Thalia since she loathed him at the moment—and was sniffing him as if the son of Chaos was a particularly tasty snack.

"Doesn't smell like a human or a demigod, or even a god for the matter. What _are _you?" the satyr pulled back from Percy, guard up but Percy merely laughed.

Percy held up his hand in a peace gesture. "Chill, dude. I'm helping that whelp over there—"

"Hey!"

"—I certainly meant no harm." Percy emphasized his point by flashing them a blinding grin. "You wouldn't mind me coming with you guys will you? I certainly wouldn't mind accompanying such a pretty girl." The brunette winked meaningfully at Annabeth.

And if Thalia's eyes weren't malfunctioning or anything, she swore the daughter of Athena blushed like a schoolgirl in love. She thought that the younger girl was too mature for some stupid crush, but she supposed that since their still teenagers, it was acceptable. She nearly rolled her eyes; she found nothing attractive of Percy but his infuriating smirk and his comforting scent that calmed her in tough battles.

But as mean as he was, he wasn't all that bad—

Thalia huffed, "I suppose you guys can come. As long as you don't slow me down."

"Who's slowing who down, stupid?"

—damn, that guy's a jerk!

**PxT**

"There's too many people," Percy said, a rare frown marring his otherwise immaculately beautiful face. "Let's come back later."

"When?" Thalia sneered, anger still hadn't subsided over her loss to Percy in a game of 'rock, paper, scissors'. "Next morning? And you'll say come back later?" Her tone was sharp with sarcasm.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the raven-haired girl's childishness. Pissed off at loosing a mere children game. "Once the place closes," she said, looking at the son of Chaos for confirmation. "we'll sneak in."

Percy grinned. "I knew there was a reason as to why I liked you so much." His smirk widened when he saw irritation flashed through Thalia's face.

**PxT**

"Urgh—" Thalia groaned as she kick the door to her stall open. "Why through the toilets?"

"You see any other way in here?" Grover demanded as he adjusted his shoes so that it would fit on his hooves better.

"Well, no." Thalia admitted grudgingly.

"Then less complaining and let's go."

They headed to the main hall where the replica of the Athena Parthenon stood in all it's glory. And Thalia immediately noticed the problem and rather dumbly, she announced her opinion. "How do we get up there?"

"Why don't you fly up there, daughter of the god of the sky?" Percy hummed, his index finger thoughtfully pressed on his chin. "Or are you afraid of heights?"

"Shut up!" the daughter of Zeus snapped. "I am not afraid of heights! I can do this."

"I'll be sure to catch you when you fall!" the son of Chaos called sweetly, mocking her.

Which gave her even more incentive to succeed and prove him wrong though she was scoring zero so far. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the air around her, imagining the air lifting her up. Her eyes squeezed shut even tighter once she felt her feet lift off the ground.

"Open your eyes, Thalia dear!" Percy's taunting voice echoed from below. "Or you'll fly into Athena—Oh, haha."

The last part was because Thalia, did in fact fly right into the Athena statue. She groaned in pain and rubbed her nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding from the impact. The part that was truly hurt about her was her pride that was chipping away at hearing her so–called friends' peals of laughter. She grumbled and started climbing the gigantic statue till she reached the sea-blue pearl.

"Ha." Thalia smirked in triumph as the she clasped the pearl tightly in her hand. "Got it—"

"What the..." the daughter of Zeus' attention turned from the pearl to Grover who was swearing in Greek. Looking down from such a height was the worse mistake she ever made, vertigo clutched her in it's unforgiving grip as her vision tunneled. Fear and panic gripped her heart as she free fall towards the ground. She gritted her teeth in anticipation of the time where her face would be introduced to the concrete ground.

_I bet that bastard's laughing his ass off at me_, Thalia thought bitterly until she felt someone catch her, stopping her fall. She dared to open her eyes once she was sure she was safely on the ground once more. Only to see the son of Chaos' sea-green eyes, mouth whinging about how heavy Thalia was.

She flushed red and hurriedly clambered off the son of Chaos. Only to be pulled back down onto his chest as heat licked at her leather-covered back.

"What is that?" the daughter of Zeus hadn't meant for her voice to come out as a squeak but she couldn't help herself as her eyes found the reflection of the ugly monster. A Hydra with six heads. "We're going to die now?"

"No," Percy shoved her off with a grunt. "Distract it while I get the pearl."

"Huh?" It was then that Thalia realized that her hands were empty of Persephone's pearl. She hastily got up once Percy had stood up and ran in another direction. The Hydra's six heads turned on the son of Chaos but they recoiled once they looked into Thalia's Aegis, bearing the head of a fake Medusa.

"You aren't going anywhere near him." Thalia growled, hoping that she hadn't sound as protective as she felt.

"Thalia!" the raven heard Annabeth cried her name in warning. Thalia leaped out of the way just as the middle head spwed fire her way. The blonde came out of hiding from the pillar and started shooting arrows at the monster.

Half of the Hydra's head turned to Annabeth and Grover. But one tornado of fire their way and they were running. A head roared and opened it's massive jaws to clamp Thalia. Seeing no other choice, the daughter of Zeus raised her sword and cut off it's head, ignoring Annabeth's cries of 'No!'

She learnt it the hard way why Annabeth yelled that. Two new heads grew from the sliced off neck. "Oops."

Thalia turned and started running the way Percy went. Just as the Hydra closed in on her, as fire nearly scorched her back, she heard the roaring of waves. She threw herself onto the ground and pressed her body flat on it.

She looked up in awe as the waves pushed the Hydra back. Percy came into her line of sight, hand outstretched controlling the water. He turned his head toward her and smirked. "What's wrong, scaredy-cat?"

The daughter of Zeus growled. "I'm fine." She snapped. But the moment she said that the monster howled, shaking the earth. "Let's get out here and I'll be fine." She nearly squeaked.

She and Percy bolted for the door where Annabeth and Grover were trying to open."What's wrong?" Thalia demanded once she saw that her other two companions were trying to unlatch the bolt. "It's lock!"

"Well, duh." Percy looked anything but worried as he plunged his hand into Thalia's backpack.

"What're you doing?" the owner of the bag snapped.

She got her answer when Percy fulled out Medusa's head by grabbing a handful of her snake hair. He ran towards the Hydra, holding Medusa's head high as he removed the glasses that covered her eyes. Thalia watched, completely gobsmacked as the Hydra turned to stone.

"So," Percy smirked—that infuriating grin that drove Thalia up the wall—as he watched their awed expression. "What did we learn today?"

"That you're ingenious, man!" Grover yelled, giving Percy a hearty slap to the back.

"You're not so bad after all." Annabeth gave him a grudging smile. Which made Thalia a little jealous, she knew Annabeth longer and yet, the blonde never smiled her way before.

Percy canted his head at Thalia. "And you?"

Thalia gritted her teeth. "That you're a self conceited jerk!"

The son of Chaos merely smiled indulgently.

**PxT**

* * *

**A.N: So if I write a Hercules/Fem!Percy story, will you read it? Vote in my profile or answer by reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**From The Void**

**Chapter Four: Fall Out.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Thalia muttered, shaking her head in despair as loud music and the sound of many people chattering assaulted her ears. "We'll never find a blue pearl in a place like this."

"And why is that?" Percy asked distractedly, too busy eyeing a woman's behind along with Grover, ignoring Thalia's muttered 'Perverts'.

"The lights in this place is so damn blinding!" the daughter of Zeus snarled in Percy's face, momentarily distracting him from the long-haired brunette he'd been eyeing. "How are we going to find a pearl that's barely giving out it's natural color?!"

Percy's face turned stone cold. Annabeth and Grover hurriedly back up from him, silently imploring Thalia to do the same since messing with an immortal being—albeit one who was rather friendly with heroes and was willing to help in return for some amusement—wasn't something anyone would want to do.

The son of Chaos sneered coldly. "This universe mother created _was_ beautiful. _Once._ Until _you mortals _tainted it with all these contaminating _new machines_"—Percy spat machines with the tone mortals would use to say sibling incest—"_cars_ you call them. In the past, heroes used chariots or horses and Perseus plus many other heroes used ships or merely _walked _to their destination. This generation's heroes are all _spoiled_—!"

"_Spoiled?!_" the daughter of Zeus raged. "Well sorry for not being there when these things are invented. Why don't you go blame Prometheus instead? Didn't he help mankind progress? And who are you to criticize _us_? Since when did someone like _you_ cared? Did you even know what kind of lives us demigods were _forced _to live?! Abused childhood, runaways, killed by monsters—constantly hunted down for those that hadn't made it to Camp! Some of us _saw_ our mortal parents _being killed_ before our eyes just to protect us while our divine parent merely _watched!_ Do you know how _I_—_all the demigods_ in the world—_felt_? No one ever asked! No _one!_"

The daughter of Athena watched in awe as Thalia ranted and continued raging in the immortal being's face. Percy, jaw-slacked, stared blankly as Thalia continued to scream in his face. Annabeth had just gathered enough courage and was about to stop them from arguing—though Percy insulted them first, he now seemed to be the victim and Annabeth seriously pitied him for it; Thalia can talk for a very long time without tiring herself out—when waitresses approached them.

"Hey there, want some Lotus Flowers?"

Percy blinked, seeing the slender tan arm which belonged to the brunette he and Grover were eyeing earlier. His eyes narrowed faintly before a smirk rose on his playful features. "Sure," he threw her a wink, which as he expected didn't effect the Lotus dweller whose only concern was to trap people in her lair which happened to be this very fine hotel.

Thalia's angered face immediately evaporated—a pity in Percy's opinion since she was even cuter when she was angry—and with a dazed look, reached out for the Lotus flower. Annabeth hesitated but with some probing and invitation from Grover and Thalia, she relented. Instantly, Percy knew from the moment they ate the offered snacks, they were already under the Lotus dwellers' spell.

The son of Chaos merely smiled thinly as Thalia grabbed his arm and started dragging him along, chattering meaninglessly, to one of the entertainments in the casino. He didn't do anything to stop them from eating anymore Lotus flowers, going along with them as if it was normal. It wasn't everyday he saw Thalia grinning when she was in his presence so he supposed it wouldn't harm to stay any longer—Percy can't be sure how long they'd been in the Lotus hotel though since he had nothing associated with time.

"Want to bet?" Thalia asked, pointing to one of the tables where gambling were done.

"Sure," Percy shrugged and allowed the daughter of Zeus to drag him there.

"Blue or red?"

He'd always like blue—the reason was usually because it was the color of the seas in the past, eons ago but these days the sea were green...but he found some compensation in Thalia's rather bright eyes, they reminded him of the seas he presided over in the old days—so... "Blue."

"You like the color blue?" Thalia asked curiously, blue eyes brighter than normal courtesy of the spell over her head. It was starting to stray away from the color of his sea, when a waitress offered Thalia another cake, he irritably batted her hand away; a scorching glare kept her and the other dwellers away.

"Yeah," Percy said, looking her right in the eyes. "Blue's my favorite color."

_More specifically, the blue in your eyes_, Percy thought but he didn't voice it out loud. And blue was definitely their lucky color since he won. Thalia then did something unexpected, something she wouldn't have done if she was at a hundred-percent, she threw her arms around him and pecked him on the cheek. Smirking, thinking of her reaction if she ever remembered this once the spell wear off, he bumped his forehead against her gently in a small show of affection.

"Come on, Thal, we've got to go get Annie and Groovy out of here." This time, Percy was the one grabbing the other's arm and dragging her around.

"Why?" Thalia asked, puzzled. "We're having a lot of fun aren't we?"

"Not here," Percy said. "We could have a lot of fun somewhere else."

"But I want to stay here!" the daughter Zeus said mulishly.

Percy clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth chidingly, something he used to do to show his disapproval. So far, only Apollo—he'd been whining at Percy—and Artemis—she'd kept pestering him for a silver bow and tittles which he couldn't give her; but he did later through Zeus—and now, Thalia had seen him do it.

"No," he said firmly, consolidating his grip on Thalia's arm. "If we stay here any longer, we'll be overdue."

"For what?"

"Don't you want to save your mother?"

Thalia blinked and wrenched her hand from Percy's grip, blinking rapidly before cursing like a sailor. "Shit," she swore. "How long have we been here?"

Her eyes were back to their normal sea-blue, the color which Percy liked. And she was definitely out of her trance. Percy shrugged and answered when he realized Thalia was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Don't know. We'll worry about that later, let's go find Grover and Annabeth."

But Thalia was no longer looking at him, her eyes concentrating on a spinning roulette. Percy followed her gaze and instantly noticed Persephone's pearl. He tapped the daughter of Zeus' shoulder for her attention. And when she turned to him, he said, "Go get the two of them," he jerked his head to the dance floor where he last saw Annabeth and Grover. "I'll get the pearl."

Percy uncivilly shoved mortals out of his way to reach the pearl. He grabbed Thalia's backpack which he'd been carrying for a while now and slammed it into a guard's face when he tried to stop him. Percy registered the sound of Grover's crutches batting people away and the two girls treating their enemies with a chance to get comfy with the floor.

He grabbed the pearl and took a once over to make sure it was genuine before nodding to himself and leaped of the dining table. "Come on," he yelled to his friends over the noise—mortals screaming and the Lotus dwellers cursing that their prey has woken up—and ran towards the car on display.

"But we don't have the key!" Thalia yelled as she got into the seat beside him.

The son of Chaos rolled his eyes. "A deity remember?" he rolled his eyes as Thalia gawked at the water forming around his hand before forming the shape of a key and solidifying. He stabbed the key into the hole and floored the pad.

He heard Annabeth and Grover yelling as they were thrown backwards. Thalia merely grunted from the impact, having strapped the seat-belt onto herself on so, did not went flying backwards when Percy started driving westward like a mad man.

"I hope we reach the Underworld safely."

"I can send you there the hard way," Percy said agreeably smiling. And just to prove his point, purposely steered into the wrong lane, ignoring Thalia's cries of protest and the sounds of drivers honking the horn.

"Stop it!" Thalia screamed.

Percy did. "Did you like that sweetheart?"

She glared at him and didn't talk to him for the rest of the trip.

**PxT**

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**From The Void**

**Chapter Five: Destination.**

* * *

Thalia jerked awake when she felt the van tires screeched as the vehicle came to a halt. She blinked, rubbing her eyes before she looked out the window... only to see that Percy had stopped the van in the middle of nowhere.

She frowned at him.

"What are we doing here?" asked she.

Percy merely smirked.

"You'd see that this is our destination."

After waking Grover and Annabeth, the questers all stepped out of the safety and warmth of their van and followed Percy's lead. Thalia, however, was grumbling and glaring at Percy for making them walk around in the freezing cold winds; she was also unhappy that she had to follow the son of Chaos' lead, but had to surrender because she didn't know how to get to the Underworld.

"It's somewhere over here," Percy muttered, feeling around the mountain of rocks and moss. Thalia wrinkled her nose in disgust at the overgrown plants but Percy didn't seem to mind; he continued feeling around for something he wouldn't tell the others, not wanting any help either. "Ah—got it!"

The ground shook and Thalia tensed, ready for a fight. Before she can draw her dagger Thunderbird—a weapon she still wasn't that used to using—Annabeth tapped her shoulder and she nearly reacted by punching the blonde. Calming her jumpy nerves—something about the place they were in unnerved her; not that she'd admit it on her pride—she turned to her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Don't be hasty in drawing your weapon," Annabeth said. "What made the ground shook was the opening of the Gates to the Underworld."

"Smart girl," the son of Chaos grinned, winking at Annabeth which made the girl blush. Thalia felt something burning in her chest but she shoved it down and instead, focused on the hole large enough for a grown man to go through that had opened up.

"Let's go," she said after a moment of studying the hole and ignored the menacing aura coming from inside.

Percy made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, and together, the four descended into the darkness.

**PxT**

Thalia loathe to admit that she was quite intrigued by death. She also wanted to deck herself on the head when Percy shot her an odd look when she kept pestering Charon to answer her questions about the Underworld. That was also another thing she found herself doing lately: trying not to upset Percy.

She didn't know why or when it started. But for an inexplicable reason, she just felt that way. Maybe it was because he was so much more powerful than her (though she would've been blind _and_ stupid to not notice it in the first place) or maybe he just reminded her of Jason (her older brother who disappeared just before Zeus Master Bolt disappeared; she wondered did he know of his godly heritage) or maybe she...admired him.

For his strength; not anything else—not his looks, his charming personality; the way he carries himself and the way he just exuded power to inspire anyone, even her.

Obviously.

This was a matter of power, something Thalia craved even more of. She could never get enough of it, even in school, she'd go out of the way to make sure everyone knew she was the boss of that territory, no one was to touch what was hers and no one could disobey her.

Percy had power and strength. And Thalia respected him, followed his orders because of that, just that. The one mightier always rule the weaker. Nothing could be farther from the truth (Emotions such as love and pity would only get you killed; she was saving her mother out of... duty perhaps).

Thalia nodded to herself, a satisfied smirk curling on her lips at having found out the answer as to why she didn't want Percy to think bad about her.

"Why are you smiling?" Percy asked, slightly baffled as to why the daughter of Zeus suddenly smiled; they were nearing the most dreaded place on every creature—Death—and the loon was smiling? (Not that it wasn't sweet though.)

"Nothing," the brunette demigod replied cheerily. Percy turned the other cheek but made no comment; there was something seriously wrong with the daughter of Zeus. "Anyways, we're here."

With dread that dampened some of Thalia's happy mood at finding an answer—pitifully, she was rarely ever right so her inner musings was a great pride to her—the demigods plus one primordial clambered out of the boat, watching forlornly as Charon left rowing his boat. As one, the four turned to the castle of Hades where howls of the tormented were coming from—the loudest and the most painful sounds that were from their destination didn't lift their spirits.

"Well..." Percy broke the silence, excluding the screams of those souls suffering around the Underworld. "Let's go, can't stay here forever."

He himself was nervous to enter—of course, his reason of being nervous differed greatly from the half-bloods; he was wondering how bad things would go if Hades ever found out he was Pallas, the sea nymph that had abandoned him and if they ever found out he was Persephone's father and had hooked them both up because the son of Chaos didn't want anything on his back. (Hopefully they wouldn't see the pits of Tatarus; he didn't want to drink tea with his nephew Kronos so soon.)

Percy doubted his chances of winning a fight against Hades even with the help of the sneaky half-bloods because his current body wasn't a deity's but of a demigod's—why his mother chose to put him in the new body was partially unknown to him; one clear reason might be because a deity's form would kill mortals especially him who could throw a tantrum for no reason. (And his tantrums were horrible, Manhattan wouldn't be able to take it.)

"Are you nervous?" a taunting noise drew the son of Chaos from his reverie, instantly noticing how sweaty his palms had gotten. Frowning, he pushed his hands into the pocket of his jeans, directing his gaze to the daughter of Zeus who had fallen into step beside him, a smirk on her sharp features.

"Maybe," he replied coldly, not caring how cold he sounded when he was suppose to be a warm and kind deity. Nor did he care the look of bafflement on the demigods and one satyr's face.

A roar accompanied by a ferocious growl prevented Thalia from making any reply. Her jaw dropped the moment she laid eyes on their enemies: hellhounds. Percy merely stared at them as if they're insects, ignoring them and continued his brisk pace into Hades' lair.

The hellhounds were wise enough to sense the immortal power exuding from the son of Chaos and so, left him alone, not wanting to be his prey instead of his theirs. Unfortunately, the campers of Camp Half-Blood didn't have the same aura he did; the hellhounds closed in on them, roaring, hungering for food.

Annabeth cursed softly under her breath, drawing her dagger in sync with Thalia who's electric blue eyes darted around, trying to spot a weak link in the monsters' formation.

"No help, Percy?" Grover called nervously, his tail swinging back and forth nervously. A hellhound snapped it's mighty jaws the satyr's way and instantly he backed up. "Whoa, whoa, nice doggies... play nice. _Jeez_—"

"Grover," Thalia snapped, side-stepping as a hellhound lunged at her before retaliating by stabbing it in the eye. "Shut up." The monster disintegrated and the brunette girl smirked. "We can handle this without his help."

Percy rolled his eyes at his female companion's boastful claim but had to admit she was right; they _could_ take on the pack of hellhounds if they work together. "I don't think someone would be happy if you kill all of them."

Annabeth frowned.

"Who wouldn't be happy?" she demanded. "These things are threatening us. It's only logical if we fought back."

"You should listen to the boy, girl," a new voice spoke. "Indeed I wouldn't be happy."

From the shadows, a beautiful woman emerged. Brown hair cascaded into wavy curls around her, her eyes glinted and changed every color that was imaginable (Thalia noted curiously that it mainly remain the color of Percy's eyes) and so did her dress. Her tan skin made her blend into the shadows much more easily; but what unnerved Thalia was that she resembled Percy slightly.

The shape of their lips were thin and rosy, the familiar irritatingly playful smirk was there, the long lashes and high cheekbones and brown hair was the same. The daughter of Zeus was suspicious but passed it off as a coincidence but the daughter of Athena thought differently; Annabeth's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as possibilities sprang up in her mind.

The goddess Persephone on the other hand didn't think too much of it. The boy _was_ familiar—from her thousands years old memories surfaced one of her earliest and sweetest memories: the warmth of her father's arms and his smile that glowed—but she didn't too much of it like Thalia because Greeks were related to one another in one way and might look similar enough to pass off as direct family.

When he didn't see any recognition in Persephone's eyes, Percy nearly let out a sigh of relief but a part of him felt disappointed; why did his daughter not recognize him? It was saddening and madly frustrating but he managed; he'd just have to confront her at a later date and when things settled down.

"Come," the goddess of spring ordered. "Let's go, my lord wishes to see his ah, _guests_."

Neither of them liked how Persephone had said guests but they didn't complain and followed the lady of the house. Annabeth marveled slightly at the castle's fineness in the matter of architecture but her interest left her as soon as she laid eyes on Hades.

"I had a feeling that we're going to die a horrible death," Thalia muttered the thought that was Annabeth's, words the blonde couldn't get out.

Percy saw the shaken look on their faces and reached out to grasp Thalia's hand, squeezing it comfortingly before letting go at her bewildered look but there was gratefulness in her eyes as well. The son of Chaos cough uncomfortably and said, "Don't chicken out now, daughter of the mighty Zeus," as if he wanted to make up for slipping and being nice to her.

The daughter of Zeus pouted slightly but nodded.

Hades caught the exchanged and sneered. "You better say your goodbyes to your boyfriend, daughter of Zeus. You might not have long to live."

"As if I would date someone like her," Percy sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes, momentarily forgetting that he should be subtle in front of Hades in case the god recognized him. What Percy didn't know was that he was completely inept in the case of subtlety.

Hades noticed him instantly, taking all the familiar features but not calling him out on him yet. Yet. "And who might you be?" he sneered, reclining back in his throne made of skulls; Persephone was seated next to him, in a much more pleasant material made throne. "You're not a god, nor are you a monster, neither are you a Titan and yet you're an immortal being... care to explain?"

Percy shot him a dirty look. Thalia glanced worriedly at Percy, wondering how the son of Chaos would answer. He didn't answer.

"Let's get straight to business," Percy said instead of answering. "Little Thalia here—"

"Hey! I'm not little!"

"—came to tell you that she wants her mother back and for the record, she doesn't have her father's bolt—"

"I thought we had a deal, daughter of Zeus," Hades grumbled. "Your father's bolt in return for your mother."

Thalia's jaw clenched. "I didn't agree to that _shit_! I only came to demand you let my mother go."

"This," Hades waved his hand, the fires from his hearth erupted into flames in front of the guests' faces, forming a human figure. "is the woman you're looking for?"

"Mom!" the daughter of Zeus shrieked as she saw the blonde woman in the flames, face contorted into one full of agony; Hades was torturing her. "I told you I don't have the bolt!" she screamed, throwing her golden shield onto the ground in her frustration.

Hades wasn't looking at her, but at her bolt. The sound of energy crackling and the suspicious scent of ozone directed their attention to the shield Thalia had thrown onto the ground. There, hidden under the shield was what they were all searching for: Zeus' Master Bolt.

Hades chuckled. "What a little traitor and liar, Thalia dear. Your father would be so disappointed."

Annabeth, Percy and Grover turned to their female companion, looks of disbelief and confusion etched on their faces. "Is that true?" the daughter of Athena asked.

Thalia stared at her friend in disbelief.

"I have my own shield! That shield was given to me by Luke! You should know—the both of you should know because you were there when he gave it to me along with the map to the pearls!" Thalia's voice had rose into a shriek now.

Percy frowned and opened his mouth to warned them but something else warned them of their current situation.

"Thalia!" the mortal woman called. The beautiful blonde woman looked disoriented once the fires that made her body left her. She blinked at them before rushing to her daughter and hugging her, apparently more concern with her baby girl than her own life and their current situation.

Percy studied the look of greed and maniac on Hades' face as he turned the bolt around in his hands. Persephone was at her husband's side, her eyes as greedy as Hades'. The son of Chaos could believe that his daughter would turn out to be so power hungry.

"Mom!" Thalia wrapped her arms protectively around her mother, pulling the mortal woman to her side and glaring at Hades. Her eyes darted from Percy to Hades. "Perce? You got an idea as to how we're going to get out of here?"

"Persephone's pearls," Grover replied, hands rummaging in his bag for the item.

Hades turned to them right then, eyes gleaming maniacally.

"You thought I would just let you all walk out like that?" he asked innocently, almost child-like.

"Maybe not," Persephone mused, snatching the bolt out of his hands. Hades turned to her, spreading his arms wide.

"Come now, dear, hand that bolt over—"

The spectators jerked back when Hades' body crumpled to the ground after the blow he received from Zeus Master Bolt. Thalia ogled at the supposedly tame goddess, mouth dry as she considered the new threat.

The goddess turned out to be not a threat. Persephone smirked wearily their way, handing the bolt back to them. "I don't need it—that thing can start a war and if a war break out... I'd be trap here with him," she jerked her head at Hades. "and I don't want that—he's abusive—"

He isn't, you just minterpreted his messages, was the argument at the tip of Percy's tongue but he pressed his lips shut and smiled thinly at his daughter. The smile disappeared when Persephone sent him a knowing look and Grover's outburst.

"Shit!" the satyr cursed. "We only have three pearls and they transport only one person."

A tense silence settled in.

Thalia volunteered. "I'll go. Take my mom and keep her safe."

"No!" the blonde woman shrieked. "Never; just—just leave me—"

"I'm immortal," Percy interjected. "And besides, I'm just tagging along. You left me at my destination. I'm dropping off here, Thals." Percy grinned, pinching the bridge of Thalia's nose in a small show of affection when she seemed ready to protest.

"Goodbye, Percy, it was nice knowing you," Annabeth was mature enough to know the situation and chose the best choice out of all. She offered the immortal sea deity a small smile. "Good luck in whatever you're going to be doing next."

Thalia threw him an unreadable look before smashing the pearl at her feet. Percy smirked, deciding to taunt her one last time. "Imagine the place you want to be at: Olympus. Especially you Thalia, dear, be careful, don't want to end up in a dumpster know do we?"

The daughter of Zeus threw him a furious glare, cheeks flushed. But her answer was drowned out as ehr body dispersed into smoke. Percy waved half-heartedly before turning to Persephone and smiling one of his soft and rare sweet smiles.

"You did well daughter, I'm so proud of you."

Persephone stared at him, scrutinizing him.

"Let's talk... father." And beckoning to him, she made her way deeper into the castle.

Percy followed, after casting a glance to where Thalia last stood. He pursed his lips; he'd be missing her but he had a feeling that he'd be seeing more of her in the future—something told him he hadn't reach his destination yet and Thalia might just be with him at the end of his journey.

"Til we meet again sweetheart. Heh."

**PxT**

* * *

**A/N: **No comments... check out my other stories or maybe you can join our forum Role-Play?


	6. Chapter 6

**From The Void**

**Chapter Six: Again.**

* * *

When her father had came to her mother and her shared apartment for the year, nearly busting down their door in his haste to enter, Thalia'd thought it was a monster and nearly impale him with her dagger—even though she was down with the flu, she wasn't weak. Fortunately, Zeus didn't take umbrage to the action, actually praising her for her reflexes. But then his smile'd died, replaced by a concerned frown as he took in his daughter's ill form.

"Dad?" Thalia hesitated—she didn't do this much but before her father, she felt like she was a mortal teenager: awkward and unsure of almost everything—only a moment before she called him with the tittle.

Zeus raised an eyebrow at the almost affectionate term before quirking his lips. He didn't answer his daughter's question immediately, turning to his ex-lover, Hannah Grace instead. He cleared his throat and tried not to look to tense once he realized that his lover and daughter were terrified of the news he had yet to relay to them.

"Do I need to leave?" Hannah asked, a frown ceasing her brows—and rather youthful and pretty face—as she said this, she looked sad but resigned.

"No," Zeus said quickly. "It's about...the...camp's border. The tree has been poisoned by...ah, a certain someone and it's dying."

Hannah's face lost all color but pallid white. The look on her face demanded Zeus tell her it was a lie and when he shook his head, she looked ready to pass out.

"What?" Thalia demanded, sneezing before she continued. "What's happening? Why does a tree matter so much?" But even as she said that, she knew it was terribly important to camp and even to the King of the gods.

Hannah studied her daughter sadly, rubbing her forehead. "Zeus, you can't be serious—"

"She needs to go on a quest to save herself."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it," Thalia snapped, sneezing once more and blowing her nose in a tissue before she spoke. "Time's out, pops. Firstly, you two forbade me from going to camp once I fell ill and now, you're sending me straight to a quest? Alone?"

Zeus sighed. "There's too much to explain in so little time. You have to go on this quest for the Golden Fleece."

"Say what?"

The god of the sky snapped his fingers and a yellow bag conjured from thin air. Thalia grabbed the bag, actually stumbling from the weight that used to be as light as feather to her was now a ton of bricks. _What is wrong with me_, Thalia thought as she struggled to lift the bag_. Lifting this sort of weight was never a problem to me before_...

After getting used to the weight, Thalia managed to straighten herself before her parent's concern gazes which she waved off.

"Remember the location: 30, 31, 75, 12, coordinates in the sea...need I break them down for you?"

Thalia rolled her eyes before sneezing. "No, Dad, I know where that is," she grumbled. "Will this quest somehow cure me?"

Neither of her parents answered. They pretended as if Thalia hadn't asked at all and she was thoroughly annoyed. Zeus offered her a quick smile before he disappeared into thin air. He was rather quick to let her go after he'd helped her, but Thalia's mother wasn't so willing. She fussed over Thalia in every way possible in the ten minutes Thalia needed to get ready and after a kiss to the cheek, she left her mother staring after her back in the cold night.

The daughter of Zeus flipped the coin up and down, recalling how her little brother, Jason had loved to do that—before he disappeared of course; and she still didn't know how or why. She took a deep breath and tossed the coin into the pavement.

It sunk into the ground as expected and after the proper words, smoke emerged from the ground, forming the faint mirage of a car before solidifying Thalia'd expected it to be a car with color but it remained a grey, flickering and uncertain of its concreteness.

When she'd hesitated a moment too long, the Gray sisters screeched at her to enter their car. She grumbled under her breath, unable to believe her father wanted her to ride a cab such as this. She settled herself in the grey car, its interior as grey as its exterior. She glanced at the chains that were supposed to be the seat belts as Ganymede had instructed from the speaker, and promptly decided that she wasn't as desperate to rely on that thing. Yet.

Her first impression of the car had been bad but it turned downright terrible once she learned of their horrible driving skills. When the eye popped out from one of the sister's sockets and onto her lap, Thalia screamed and jerked up, her head connecting with the car ceiling.

"Pick it up!" one of the sisters screeched.

"Give it to me!" yelled the other one.

"No, hand it to me!" the one driving screamed.

"I'm not picking it up!" Thalia yelled in reply, unable to bring herself to do something so disgusting. But when the car picked up speed, the scenery outside speeding up into a blur of grey and one of the sisters yelled that they will be smashing into a million pieces if they didn't stop, Thalia ripped off a part of her shirt and grabbed it, tossing it into the driver's lap.

The sister grabbed the eye and shoved it into socket like Thalia's mother used to do with her contact lenses. She slammed the breaks, sending the daughter of Zeus sprawling with their terrible driving. She sneezed once before she excused herself, not bothering to pay because she'd nearly died with their driving.

The Gray Sisters didn't protest, shooting past her and into the city where life was safer because life was definitely dangerous when a group of bronze bulls are attacking you. As much as Thalia wanted to use this as a distraction and sneak into camp, she couldn't leave the campers—she could tell some of them were inexperienced and were children of the more passive gods so they didn't know much about fighting—to fend for themselves and she certainly was baffled as to why the camp borders were failing.

A shiver ran down her back as she drew her dagger, Katroptis from its sheath and ran into battle. She wondered was this the cause of her parents' worry, her illness and the quest. Thalia didn't have much time to sit and ponder as she shoved a young camper out of the way of fire and leaped into the air to dodge herself.

She landed on the ground and was barely able to roll out of the way as a bronze bull charged her way. She leaped into the air again and landed on the bull, propelling herself forward with more force and power with wind. Her feet was rather numb as she stepped of the bull that was now melting into the ground, unable to withstand the impact. She directed energy into her blade, and sent a blast of electricity towards the closest bull to her and watched with satisfaction as it malfunctioned.

She readied her dagger, channeling electricity into it as she maimed the other bull. She turned, out of breath, to the other awe-struck campers. She threw them a grin.

"Mind keeping a mouth shut about my presence?" the daughter of Zeus asked, twirling her bronze dagger in her hand casually. The campers swallowed heavily, not one of them missing the hidden intent in the girl's voice. Thallia grinned widely when they nodded. "Terrific," then she sneezed, ruining her intent on being dramatic—she could've pulled off a more dramatic image had she not been afraid of heights and could fly away—but she shook it off and after throwing one last glare at them, left.

Thalia's feet pounded on the ground silently as she made her way to the sea.

And it struck her then, that she had no way of a transportation to sail across the seas and she doubted Poseidon would help her. She frowned heavily, racking her brain for a solution which did not included begging her uncle for passage because her pride wouldn't allow it and her father would most likely die of shame.

Just as she about to just _what the heck, let's just swim to the ship_, a familiar voice called out to her.

"What are you doing here?"

She whirled around thinking _oh, sweet fates, please don't let it be_—

**PxT**


End file.
